1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing device in which print data is serially stored in a memory and a character is printed based on the print data.
2. Prior Art
One type of a conventional printing device includes memory means for serially storing print data which is composed of a character code data corresponding to an input character key and an attribute code data. A character is printed based on the stored print data.
Especially in an electronic typewriter, since at least one space is always required between words, space data occupies a large ratio of the memory capacity. Namely, a large-scaled memory means is required.